The present invention relates to devices and methods for generating a fog in a closed chamber, and more particularly to devices and methods for generating a fog that is capable of altering the color of human skin.
For decades, a tan has been associated with good health, a nice appearance, and general well being. Health can be enhanced by tanning. For example, vitamins D and, C, and E are all generated by a person""s body when that person is exposed to the sun. In fact, phrases such as xe2x80x9ca healthy glowxe2x80x9d have entered the modem lexicon. Furthermore, many people who tan regularly report that it makes them feel rejuvenated, relaxed, and calm. Unfortunately, tanning with ultraviolet rays has drawbacks.
For example, most people associate skin cancer with ultraviolet ray exposure. Furthermore, exposure to ultraviolet rays has been associated with premature skin wrinkling, as well as cell damage which can result in dry skin and the loss of melanin. Of course, anyone who has spent a day at the beach or a lake is familiar with the fact that ultra violet radiation exposure causes sunburns. Fortunately, devices exist that minimize exposure to ultraviolet radiation while providing a tan.
For example, since not all ultraviolet radiation is created equal, some modem tanning units use cobalt lamps to reduce the a person""s exposure to harmful ultraviolet (UV) radiation (beta rays), while allowing that person to be exposed to the proper UV rays to generate a tan (alpha rays). This allows a person to become darker while reducing their exposure to harmful ultraviolet radiation significantly. However, manufacturing and using these devices is prohibitively expensive.
In addition, many people use suntan lotions which have SPF ratings that indicate that the lotions block ultraviolet radiation, and thus prevent damage by ultraviolet light. Furthermore, recover products exists that provide vitamins, minerals and moisturizers to skin which has been exposed to ultraviolet radiation. Unfortunately, these products are often expensive, difficult to apply and are easily ignored or forgotten just after exposure to UV light, which is just when they are most needed. Furthermore, none of these products provide 100 percent protection from ultraviolet radiation.
Recently, to provide a darker and more healthy looking skin complexion, it has become popular to use tanning lotions and sprays that darken skin (self-bronzing applications). For example, one device uses a carwash-like spraying apparatus to coat one side of a person at a time by either moving a spray up and down or side to side across the person. These applications have the benefit of giving a person a healthy looking tan while not requiring that person to be exposed to ultraviolet radiation. Unfortunately, these spray applicators have several disadvantages.
For example, by spraying a person one side at a time, the side that is sprayed first will have a longer exposure to the tanning spray than the side of the person which is last exposed. In addition, there is an overlap as the person turns and the sprayers hit an area more than once, resulting in a buildup of excess tanning spray at different locations on a person.
Furthermore, the use of a sprayer that sprays a person one side at a time results in a long and tedious process-a process in which the person being sprayed typically must close their eyes and hold their breath until the process is complete (which may take as long as half a minute or more). The result is that these devices are uncomfortable for a person to use, and can create uneven tanning with noticeable dark areas that can look quite strange.
However, it is desirable to provide a device which can apply a tanning solution to a person without these disadvantages. This would be particularly advantageous to persons who have been diagnosed previously with skin cancer and allow them to obtain a healthy looking tan without UV exposure. Therefore, there exist the need for a device and method for applying a tanning solution quickly and evenly.
The present invention achieves technical advantages as a device and method for applying a tanning solution quickly and evenly. Generally, the method generates a fog by applying a predetermined pressure to a tanning solution, and then passing the solution through a nozzle such that the tanning solution under pressure produces a fog. The device generally includes a fog chamber with a fluid frame therein, the fluid frame having a plurality of nozzles disposed about it. The fluid frame is preferably placed about the person being exposed to the fog, such that the person is exposed to a uniformly thick fog, from all sides simultaneously. The nozzles help achieve an even fog by providing a preferably propeller-shaped disk fan to help disburse the fog. Accordingly, the invention quickly provides a user with a safe and even tan.
In one embodiment the present invention is a method of generating a fog with a tanning solution. The method comprises the acts of applying a predetermined pressure to the tanning solution, and passing the tanning solution through a nozzle such that when the solution leaves the nozzle a fog is generated.
In another embodiment, the invention is a tanning system that generates a fog with a tanning solution. The tanning system includes a fog chamber; a pump system; and a control system.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a fog chamber which supports the generation of a fog within a tanning system. The fog chamber provides an outer shell, a fluid frame disposed within the outer shell, and a plurality of nozzles in fluid communication with the fluid frame. The nozzle is capable of producing a fog with a tanning solution under a predetermined pressure.